Family Reunion
by Taskemus
Summary: A young Spock goes to a Family Reunion on his mother's side and meets various people. Still in progress.
1. Elizabeth

  
  
I stepped out of the Terran house, glancing at the odd green plants which surrounded me. Shivering, I realized that here I had to put on a slight coat to keep warm, and hurried back inside to do so.  
  
My name was Spock. I was half-Vulcan, and approximately 13.146 years of age. I was in the process of visiting my human mother's relatives on the planet Earth, for what she so innocently called a family reunion. My Vulcan father was here also, all though I could not see the logic in this. Technically, he was not related to any of the people here, but my mother insisted upon an Earth custom naming the person in question a brother -in-law.', sister-in-law', father-in-law', and so on.  
  
Hey, Spock! I heard one of my teenage cousins yelling from out in the front yard', as my mother called it,You wanna play a little baseball?  
  
Baseball. I remembered that it was a sort of game that humans played, and had originated in the 20th century.  
  
I am unsure of the rules. Also, from what I know of Earth games, they are highly illogical, I said to him, and he shook his head and muttered something to the boy standing next to him, who grinned, and they both continued playing their Terran game.  
  
I grabbed my coat, hoping to go outside and find a place to meditate, but as soon as I opened the door, I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
  
Spock? Where are you going? I turned around, but had recognized the voice. It was my mother.  
  
I was hoping to find a place outdoors to meditate, I told her, and she shook her head.  
  
Oh, Spock!She said,I know none of your little Vulcan friends-  
  
I stiffened at the word - Vulcans did not have friends, and if they did, I would surely have none. Just enemies.  
  
I know none of your little Vulcan friends are here,My mother continued, But why don't you go play with the kids here? They are your family, you know.  
  
I said,I do not wish to socialize with the children that are currently residing here. I wish to meditate, and as this place is a free country', as you call it, I have every right to do so.  
  
My mother sighed, and turned around, as I left the house in search of a quiet place. As I was walking through the dense woods, my ears picked up the sound of some one following me. I turned around and saw a human female, perhaps a few years older than me.  
  
She said, sticking out her hand,I'm Elizabeth Coulter. I'm your mother's godmother's granddaughter. I'm not related to you. She said this last sentence as if it meant something, but I was unsure what.  
  
She was holding in her arms a small child in a sort of small hammock, who made a variety of strange sounds. Slowly I backed away from it, and Elizabeth laughed at this.  
  
Don't be afraid! This is just Sarah. She's my baby sister. She won't hurt you.  
  
I am not afraid. I said, Just unaccustomed to small children.  
  
She nodded, winking. Oh, of _course_ you're not afraid of her. I _completely_ understand. Elizabeth turned to the child. Hi Sarah! Look! This is Spock! Do you want Spock to hold you?  
  
Elizabeth, I am not sure I - My protests were silenced as Elizabeth handed the child to me. I looked at it, and immediately it began to cry out. Elizabeth laughed again as I hurriedly handed Sarah back to her.  
  
She doesn't like you. I don't suppose she's seen one of your kind before.  
  
I have never seen this many humans, I admitted,But so far it has been quite a fascinating experience.  
  
Elizabeth laughed, and I began to wonder why human females laughed so much. Obviously it was a defect of the species.  
  
So why are you out here in the middle of the woods?Elizabeth asked me,You could be out playing baseball with the guys.  
  
I thought about this for a second. I came out here to meditate.  
  
Elizabeth noticed my failure to answer the second part of her question. You don't like your cousins much, do you?  
  
I paused uncomforatably. Well.... they- they act much like my - my classmates on Vulcan.  
  
She said, not noticing how uncomfortable I felt about the subject matter. I hate my classmates too! They're always picking on me because I live with my grandmother.  
  
I raised an eyebrow. What is wrong with your real mother so that you can not live with her?  
  
She said,My mother - she's dead. She died when I was very young, but I think she worked on a starship or something. No one really talks about her to me much.  
  
I said, unsure of what to say, I am sorry. You have my condolences.  
  
Suddenly the optimistic, laughing girl I had known for exactly 2.4793 minutes disappeared, and was replaced by a very sad one.  
  
I watched her, and saw that she was very near tears. Finally, she exploded, sinking down to the ground as tears poured from her eyes.  
  
Oh, Spock! She said,It's horrible! I barely even knew her! My grandmother refuses to tell me anything about her, and she didn't even know my father! Soon Grandma's gonna die, too, and then I'll be all alone with Sarah.... She burst into tears again, then calmed herself.  
  
She said, quite embarrassed at her outburst, Why do the kids at your school pick on you?  
  
I started. How had this strange girl known?  
  
It is because I am half human. I said, wanting to get away from the subject, I forgot to ask you - why is it that you are in these woods?  
  
She grinned. Come see!


	2. Colin

  
  
Elizabeth Coulter lead me through the forest for 6.298 minutes, and even though Vulcans are known for their acute sense of direction, I found myself becoming quite lost for all the twisting and turning that we were doing.  
  
Finally, passing through a slight clearing, we stopped.  
  
Here is it, Elizabeth said, It's my secret place. I come here whenever I'm upset, and it cheers me up.  
  
I rose an eyebrow. I see nothing unusual about this area.  
  
Spock, it's beautiful! Elizabeth said, kneeling down next to a small, clear, river, I always find an excuse to come out here. And it's so far out from anywhere, that most of the animals don't even know what humans are, and aren't afraid of me! See, look! She said, and I turned, seeing my first Earth animal.  
  
It was quite small, and grey, and looked very tame. I knew from my studies that this creature was called a squirrel.  
  
She said, running her hand through the water, I even, She continued in a silent whisper, Saw a deer one time. It was really quiet, and I thought maybe he was gonna run off. But I sat up in that tree, right there, being real still, and he kept on eating just as if I had never been there.  
  
I said. I had , of course, never seen a deer before, and thought that they sounded amazing.  
  
So, Spock, She said, stealthily and quickly climbing a tall birch,How do you like it here? On Earth? Is it much different on... Vulcan?  
  
That is a very broad question. Which aspect are you expecting me to comment on?  
  
Elizabeth laughed, swinging down from the tree. Well... Spock... do Vulcans... date?  
  
I rose an eyebrow. No, in fact. Our bondmates are picked for us when we are very young, at the age of seven years.  
  
She said, her face sullen for a second. Then she giggled. So, Spock.... you're married? How old are you, 13? This seemed to amuse her greatly.  
  
I again rose my eyebrow. Actually, Elizabeth, I am not married. Possibly I will be next year, but I am unsure.  
  
She walked closer to me. So.... you're saying you can date.  
  
I didn't respond, as I had actually said something along those lines, and it would be illogical to protest.  
  
Do you think you could date _me_? She asked, stepping closer, and I began to feel uncomfortable.  
  
Miss Coulter, it is highly ill- I began to say, but Elizabeth cut me off by leaning in quite close to me and pressing her lips against mine. Somehow I found myself enjoying the sensation, and all I knew was a pulsing feeling in my heart as we moved closer and closer.....  
  
Someone asked, and quickly we jerked apart.   
  
Standing in the clearing was a small child, possibly six years of age. He turned to Elizabeth with a toothy grin.  
  
'Liz-beth, Gramma wants you to come help make lunch. It's gonna be potatoes. Potatoes are vegetables. They grow underneath -  
  
Thank you, Colin. Elizabeth said, picking up Sara,Spock? I have to go.  
  
I nodded, wondering if I should raise my hand in the traditional Vulcan salute. But, to my great wonder and fascination, Elizabeth turned to me, her hand displaying the Vulcan Peace Sign I had been wondering about.  
  
Live long and Prosper. She said, continuing to walk through the woods.  
  
Peace and long life, I responded, wondering how such a young girl could know so much, especially about alien cultures.  
  
I turned, expecting Colin to come with her, but instead he stayed with me.  
  
Are you Liz-beth's boyfriend? He asked me blatantly, displaying a mouth with many missing teeth.  
  
I suppose I am, I responded. He grinned at me.  
  
Aren't you Vulkin? He asked me in the strange, whiny tone he had,Don't Vulkins not have any girlfriends? Don't they not have any   
  
I thought about explaining Surak's teachings to this child, but thought better of it, and nodded.  
  
We have emotions, but they are hidden.  
  
He nodded, skipping around.Didja know that Abe Lincoln carried letters in his hat?  
  
No, actually, I did not. I responded, not quite sure what to make of this odd child. How are you related to me?  
  
He gave me quite a serious look. You're one of my cousins, and I'm Colin. My mama said you were Vulkin, and you traveled all the way through the sky to get here.  
  
That is true, I responded, beginning to travel back towards the house. For some reason, I did not like this child.  
  
Was the ship real big? He asked me, and, to my dismay, began to follow me back.  
  
Yes, actually. It was exactly 4.135-  
  
The child cut me off. Does everyone in the sky look as funny as you? Does they all have weird ears?  
  
This was an unexpected comment. I tried to reply as best as I could. No, Colin, there are many different races. The Vulcans are only one of many, but all of us do look quite similar to what I look like.  
  
Oh, He said, skipping ahead of me,Do you like penguins? He asked, and suddenly I was very glad to be near the house.   
  



End file.
